galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Fleet Systems
One of the main manufacturers in the Tethyn Empire. The Oldest and Largest Corporation of the Phoenix Republic, Phoenix Fleet Systems has built its reputation, ideology, culture, and industry on one key focus - Defense. Although they have, at times, delved into the civilian or industrial market, PFS tends to dismiss these areas as the responsibility of other corporations. Where TVSI has become well established in the civilian market, and KUS in the industrial, PFS has often viewed these areas with little desire to challenge their dominance, preferring instead to focus on their own niche industry and maintain their dominance there. As such, PFS ships comprise a very high percentage of the Republic Navy, and the two fleets are nearly indistinguishable, save for the different paint scheme. This has often led to PFS, whether intentionally or not, becoming the face of the Republic to civilizations outside its borders. For better or worse, the corporation's militaristic nature has thus often clashed with those more pacifist, like KUS, and caused them to establish deep rivalries with similar corporations from other civilizations, like Hyperion Systems of the CEU. One such example of this was in the Europa Conflict, which led to the two corporations warring with each other through constantly outdoing each other's industry, which to this day remains a part of the conflict that never truly ended, yet fortunately continues on more friendly terms. Regardless, PFS is highly valued amongst the Republic for its stalwart support of Republic interests, tending to often put such needs above those of the corporation itself. It is highly appreciated by military personnel especially, which work extremely closely with the corporation, seeking new contracts as new threats that require an answer continue to emerge throughout Sol. Here, the Republic can always rest assured, PFS will be there to answer the call. Phoenix Fleet Systems was a major founding member of the Phoenix Republic, and therefore shares more than just a similar name. The corporation was instrumental in assembling the Naval Defenses of the new society, and as such had a major say in the formation of the military structure. Although often confused with each other, the Republic and PFS are distinct from one another in the roles that they form. Within the PFS state, the population is highly patriotic, priding itself on military technology as the primary supplier of the Navy. PFS shares the same colors as the Republic itself - Blue, Gold, and White, and flags can be seen in abundance throughout the state. While PFS itself does not hold any true political power within the military, it still gains much say in regards to the structure of fleets and the regulations of ships. This is due to the fact that most Navy ships are of PFS design, and therefore the opinion of their engineers are highly regarded amongst military officers. Indeed, most ship development processes take place in such a close cooperation with the military that it is sometimes hard to tell the difference between the two organizations. Over time; however, PFS did begin to develop a more distinct culture to separate itself from the rest of the Republic. This began especially in 2087 where corporations were allowed to have their own private armies, and then in the following year where PFS assembled its own. At that time, PFS produced a more unique logo, handing over the shield to be used as a seal for the military. PFS move nearly all of its private military to Saturn itself, and began constructing many secretive development facilities in Saturn's rings. Conspiracies began to grow as other citizens noticed partnerships between PFS and other corporations forming on various, yet highly vague and protected contracts, with rumors of highly experimental weapons technologies being researched at the ring facilites. Still, PFS continues to promote itself as a highly industrialized corporation that wants nothing more than the prosperity and defense of the Republic. It promises citizens protection through its huge export rate to the military, and pleasure through its growing civilian ship market. Category:Organizations